The Sparrow Man with the Cuckoo-Clock Heart
by FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15
Summary: Rule One: Never touch the hands of your heart. Rule Two: Keep your temper under control. 3. NEVER FALL IN LOVE!
1. Prologue

**A.N. I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! AND I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! Basically, it's a Tinker Bell parody of the book "The Boy with a Cuckoo Clock Heart," with the movie on Netflix! It's really good, though it can be weird at times. So read and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: TINKERBELL BELONGS TO DISNEY! DON'T SUE ME!**

It was a brisk day in the Winter Woods.

In fact, it was the coldest one in the history of Pixie Hollow.

And it was here, where I was born.

I was apparently a laugh who landed on the border between Autumn and Winter.

There was one problem though: that had never happened to date in Pixie Hollow, so no one knew what to do with me.

Finally, an agreement was reached.

 _"Wait! How about we sprinkle the laugh with both warm dust and winter dust?" called out Chipper._

 _Chipper was a Tinker-talent who LOVED trying new things...after she got done with her work, of course!_

 _Queen Clarion looked pensive._

 _"Well, that has never been done before...but then again, a laugh landing on the border has never happened before either...very well, we can give it a try. But does anyone have any other ideas?"  
_

 _No one uttered a word._

 _"Alright, fairies and sparrow men, let us go to the border."_

Long story short, when I came to life, I was a bit frail, and weak, not to mention there was something off about the dust mixture.

A foolish winter dust-keeper had not payed attention, and accidentally added a bit more winter dust than he was meant to.

As a result, my heart was frozen.

Luckily, a kindly tinker-talent that most fairies called crazy took me under her wing and fixed my heart by replacing it with a cuckoo-clock.

 _"Now listen here: to ensure that you don't turn back into a giant ice cube forever, there are three rules you must always obey. Firstly, never touch, the hands of your heart. Rule number two, keep your temper under control. Last, but not least, the most important rule: whatever else you do, NEVER fall in love, because then forever more, when your heart goes in a spin, the big hand at your core, will pop out of your skin. Your bones will implode, your cogs and springs explode, and your cuckoo clock heart will grind to a halt for good."_

Her name was Mary.

And who am I?

Call me Bobble...the sparrow man with a cuckoo-clock heart.

 **A.N. Read and Review! I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. 10 years later

**A.N. I see no reviews, which is disappointing. Oh well, here's another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, Tinkerbell does not belong to me...**

 _Ten years later..._

Life with a cuckoo-clock for a heart has been hard.

Every morning, I had to wind myself up, otherwise...I would fall into eternal sleep, never to wake again.

And when I got sick, life was even harder, for when I coughed, my cogs ached.

Mary, the only caretaker I have ever known is very overprotective of me, and kept me close to her in Tinker's Nook.

"I don't want to lose you," she always said.

Then, my best friend Clank arrived.

I decided I could trust him with my secret, and told him about my heart.

 _"Clankie, I have to tell you something..."_

 _Clank turned to me, confused._

 _"Yes, Bobble?"_

 _Until then, I had always kept my heart hidden under my clothes._

 _I took a deep breath._

 _"I bet you're wondering why I always have this bulk under my clothes."_

 _"Really? I never noticed it..."_

 _Typical Clank._

 _I sighed, trying to have patience with him._

 _"Point being, I have an abnormality, and since you're my best friend, I think I should tell you what it is."_

 _"Of course Bobble, you can trust me!" said Clank, moving to give me a forceful pat on the back._

 _I moved away, saying "Of course, it means you're going to have to be careful with what you do to me, and you must PROMISE not to tell anyone."_

 _Clank eagerly put his left hand up in an oath, (the WRONG one, no question!) and swore his loyalty to me._

 _I took another deep breath._

 _It was now or never._

 _"I have a cuckoo-clock for a heart..."_

 _I closed my eyes, waiting for him to shun me._

 _Instead, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder._

 _"May I see?" Clank asked._

 _I nodded, and unbuttoned my shirt just enough to make my heart visible._

 _Like a true tinker, Clank moved to examine it, so I quickly told him the Three Rules._

 _He understood, and backed off._

 _"I'm glad you told me, and I promise I'll never tell your secret to anyone. After all, you're my best friend!" and we gently embraced._

I zoomed out of my memory.

I was on a delivery cart with Clank.

Mary told me I could go on deliveries as long as I was EXTREMELY careful in not doing any damage to my clock.

And then I saw HER.

 **A.N. Ooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! That's all I have for this chapter. Don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you soon! P.S. I'll update ASAP.**


	3. Meeting Tink and Getting Told Off

**A.N. I'd like to give a shout out to my first reviewer: Guest Numbuh 27! (Guest.) Hopefully others will soon follow.**

 **Disclaimer: This is getting tedious, but Disney is SO LUCKY that they own Tinkerbell.**

She was a wonderful newly-arrived tinker-talent, who had blonde hair, an inquisitive mind...and oh, those beautiful blue eyes!

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Her name was Tinker Bell, and I met her while on a delivery.

The moment I laid eyes on her, the world around me instantly melted away.

Unconsciously, I fluttered my way up to her, my heart bursting with desire...and smoking, literally.

I was so infuriated that even my dewdrop glasses popped!

I tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around.

By the time I saw those eyes...it was too late.

My heart had stopped ticking...and I fainted.

Luckily, my friend Clank, who I had entrusted with my care kit for my heart, was there, and he quickly fixed me up.

But not before he glanced up and said, "What did you do to my friend?" accusingly.

After I awoke, the first words out of my mouth were, "Those eyes..."

* * *

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Clank had taken me home after my brief blackout and carried on with the deliveries, leaving me with Mary, who was...well, less than pleased.

"Mary, I-"

"Rule Number 3, did you forget?"

I tried to get a word in.

"Well-"

"THIS is a YES OR NO question! Did. You. Forget?"

I sighed.

"No..."

I coughed.

Mary buzzed over.

"Do you have a pain in your heart when you cough?" my mother-figure said concernedly.

She finally seemed to have calmed down.

I nodded.

Mary took a deep breath.

"Well, multiply your suffering a hundredfold and you'll still have no idea the pain love causes...I should know...I had a boyfriend once," she explained, but refused to tell me more.

"The point being that with all the strong emotions love causes, your mechanical heart surely won't withstand it."  
We stayed silent for a while.

"Bobble?"

I looked up and nodded to acknowledge her.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

Before I could take a wild guess she continued.

"It's because all this time being head of the tinkers, I've never had a person I could really feel a conection with...and that person is you. I don't want to lose you, Bobble," she explained gently.

Even with her pedaling back to the past, I STILL couldn't stop thinking about Tink when I went to bed that night.

In fact, I could almost feel her tinkering around with my heart...

* * *

When I woke, Mary was hammering a wood sign above my bed with the Three Rules engraved on it.

"Just a precaution," she said.

I inwardly groaned.

I HATED having a clock for a heart, though I had to have it if I wanted to survive.

Anyway, after making sure I was COMPLETELY well, Mary let me go off on deliveries again.

I didn't know that I would soon have a delivery route that would prove interesting...

 **A.N. WOW, this is the longest chapter yet! And sorry that it had to end on another cliffhanger, I wasn't sure how to end it. You know the drill: Read and Review!**


	4. The Bully

**A.N. Still no more reviews? :( I need to AT LEAST know if I'm doing something wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: Disney owns Tinkerbell, blah blah blah.**

That "interesting" thing was Terrence, a dust-keeper who ALSO had feelings for Tinkerbell, and who ALSO happened to be the only sparrow-man who I LOATHED.

He was cocky, annoying, willing to do anything for Tink, and yes, I may be exaggerating but this is how I viewed him.

Anyway, I was on ANOTHER delivery with Clank, when I saw this blonde sparrowman following Tink around.

"Come ON, Tink! I'll be so much better for you than anyone else!"

I was about to explode with anger when she turned around and retorted, her face as red as a fire engine.

"For the LAST TIME Terence: I'M. NOT. INTERESTED."

The blonde fairy flew away in a huff.

In my eyes, she was too easy on him, so, despite Clank's warnings, I got up, and confronted Terence.

"You had better stop bothering her or I'll-or I'll..."

I gulped, scolding myself that I hadn't really thought this through.

The dust-keeper smirked.

"And YOU, a little pint-sized tinker, think you'll be able to stop me? Well, tough luck! And for the record, HER name is Tinkerbell, and nobody, and I mean NOBODY is allowed to mention her name but me!"

I made a big mistake by trying to protest.

Terence grabbed the collar of my vest and yanked me up to his face.

"I mean it! Otherwise, I'll-"

He stopped, cocked his head, and put his ear to my shirt.

"How do you make that mechanical sound?"

What happened next was so fast I didn't have time to react.

He yanked open my vest, revealing my cuckoo-clock heart.

He gave another unsettling smirk.

"So that's how...you're a FREAK! And if you ever so much as THINK of Tinkerbell, I'll PULVERIZE THAT CLOCK YOU CALL A HEART! Am I clear?"

He pushed me down.

I mustered up enough courage to nod through the pain.

"Good. I'll be back tomorrow to MAKE SURE you don't think of her."

He flew away.

I, on the other hand, went back to the cart.

Clank was concerned.

"What happened, Bobble?"

I looked away.

* * *

When we got back to Tinker's Nook, I was careful not to tell Mary what happened.

And that was my second big mistake.

Because as Mary put it: "I think you've gained enough experience to go on a delivery route to the Pixie Dust Depot!"

I groaned.

 **A.N. Yes, Terence is Joe. Surprised? And if you watched the movie or read the book, Joe is this arro** **gant fellow who also had feelings for Jack's love interest. The only reason I'm even USING him as the villain is because I can't imagine any other man with Tink except Bobble and Terence.**


End file.
